Armadillo (Weapon)
|released = 15.9.0 |rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 1 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 3 |attribute = (Hidden) |theme = Military Themed }} If you were looking for the pet, see Armadillo (Pet) The Armadillo is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. It was obtainable in the Operation Snow Battle Pass. As of then, the Upgraded Battle Pass was the only way to obtain its parts. (The final parts are unlocked at Upgraded Battle Pass Lv 30). Appearance It appears to be a blue and teal rocket launcher with a scope on the side. The rim of the front hole and the exhaustion pipe are colored red. It seems to have a metal handle at the bottom. Strategy The Armadillo does extreme amounts of damage, has a low fire rate, low mobility, and a tiny capacity. Despite this weapon lacking in mobility, fire rate, and capacity; it can insta-kill max armored players and it gives an armor boost along with cluster bomb and an amazing 8x zoom. (However, following the module update, players often had more powerful modules to counter this weapon, so now it is not as devasting as it once was.) Tips *Use this like the Christmas Ultimatum, hence its Cluster Bomb attribute. *Hide in the safe or uncommon areas, if you wish to reload. *Use the 8x scope for long-distance eliminating. *It is recommended to use this weapon against groups of enemies to easily benefit from both Cluster Bomb and area damage attribute. **Pair this with the Singular Grenade and kill the enemies caught in the black hole for easy kills and points. *If you’re good at aiming, you can fly really high with your jetpack, land a shot on an enemy. This gives you a Death From Above Kill and extra points! Counters *Overpower its users with high fire rate weapons. *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. *Its reloading speed is not good, so you can disorient them (by automatic/explosive weapons) when they are in that scenario. *Kill them with a one shot sniper before they can fire this at you. The One Shot and Anti-Champion Rifle do nicely. Recommended Maps * D-Day * Arabian Dust Equipment Setups Pair with a fast-firing primary, such as the Black Mamba, Excalibur, Hand Gatling, Future Police Rifle, Crystal Laser Cannon, or the Adamant Laser Cannon. Trivia * The design itself is heavily based from the Apocalypse (PG3D). * This weapon seems to be a better version of the Corn Launcher because it has similar stats as they have the same efficiency, fire rate, capacity, mobility, and they even both have the cluster bomb ability. The Armadillo also seems to have armor bonus and an 8x scope and it’s technically easier to obtain. However, its ammo capacity is twice lower. Overall, you should choose the Armadillo over the Corn Launcher. *It is the only Heavy weapon that has the 8x scope. *This, along with a lot of other overpowered weapons, were severely nerfed in the modules updates (16.2.0) because of module resistances becoming stronger against the Armadillo. **From 16.4.0 and on, it is extremely hard to find someone who is still one-shot by this weapon. **With max level and modules, this could still one shot. Category:Armor Bonus Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Themed Category:Battle Pass Category:Mythical